Sasuke Must Die !
by Hitomikaida
Summary: Alright i'm writting this story because I hate Sasuke and I want him to Die ! Enjoy I know some of you people hate him like I Do !
1. Meeting

One day Sasuke was walking down a beaten dirt path with Orchimaru and Kabuto . All of Sudden Itachi and Kisame pop out of no where .

" Hey My freaking Weak brother " Itachi said .

Sasuke Snarled at Itachi .

" Oh put the Snarl away no one cares " Itachi said .

" Oh Come on Can I kill him NOW ?!! " Kisame said .

" No I want to kill him he's my stupid Brother lacking Intellect " Itachi said .

" And Penis " Kabuto said .

" HEY !!! " Sasuke said .

" The truth is the truth " Kabuto said .

" Hey you've peeking in my pants ! AGAIN !! " Sasuke said .

" Maybe , Your satisfying either " Kabuto said .

" HOLY SHIT !!! " Itachi said .

" Oh he's plenty satisfying" Orchimaru said .

" WOW …. To Much Info " Itachi said pulling a oh my god face .

" I never your brother was Gay " Kisame said .

" Me either that and the fat he's screwing Orchimaru " Itachi said .

" Yea that's pretty weird " Kisame said .

Kabuto and Orchimaru come out of no where with the sex talk again .

" He does the trick for me " Orchimaru said .

" Yeah that's because your 50 and Deprived " Kabuto said .

" I am not ! " Orchimaru said .

" MHM Sure when was last time you had sex with the woman ?? " Kabuto asked .

" Umm never , I wasn't that popular " Orchimaru said .

" Well Duh you're a Freak " Kabuto said .

" Ok SHUT UP " Kisame said .

" Yeah thank you " Itachi said .

" So are we going to fight or are we going to sit here and discuss my sexuality ???" " Sasuke said .

" Yes You pansy " Itachi said .

Sasuke came at Itachi and Itachi Blocked Sasuke with ease . No Sweat dropped from his forehead . he was calm cool and Collected he had everything under control . While Sasuke continued throwing useless punches Itachi was thinking " God I never knew my brother was Gay that is just Creepy beyond belief , Good thing I'm killing him today " Sasuke continued Carrying on with his weak self . Kisame went after Orchimaru and Kabuto and threw a water attack at them and which flew their asses into the ground . Orchimaru was befuddled at the power Kisame held within and the fact that he wasn't gay either didn't help matters . How can he be so powerful where as me I'm weak compared to this dude. Kisame Threw another water attack and got both Orchimaru and kabuto pinned to the ground .

( Stay tuned for more I Know short chapter )


	2. Weak little brother

Kisame had pinned Orchimaru's pansy Ass to the ground , While Itachi was beating his weak brother to the ground . Before Sasuke could do crap about it Orchimaru was dead on the ground . Blood was seeping from his mouth which Made Itachi smile . Kisame was smiling an Insane smile .

" So you got rid of that 50 year old Gay pervert " Itachi said .

" Yup he needed to die he was quite annoying " Kisame said.

" Would you two stop talking and fight me already " Sasuke said complaining .

" Are you that eager to die so soon ?" Itachi said menacingly .

" Asshole " Sasuke spat .

" Whatever weakling " Itachi said .

Kisame turned around to see that Kabuto was right behind him engaging in a back attack . Kisame turned around and just punched him and Kabuto flew back towards a tree . Kabuto got back up and Charged at Kisame who was just rolling his eyes in disgust . Kisame pulls out the Samehada and Kabuto had his Chakra and was ripped apart into pieces . Which Kisame laughed in amusement .

" What are you going to do now , Go back to Konoha and train harder and become strong enough to make theses fights we have actually interesting " Itachi said .

" Fuck You " Sasuke said .

" Excuse me but I seem to see that you've lost all your sex partners , So indeed you're the one that needs to go fuck yourself " Itachi said .

" I hate you " Sasuke spited

" Good cause your not strong enough to kill me , My pathetic brother " Itachi said laughing slightly .

He let his brother go and then after that Sasuke ran away . That had been fun but not fun enough , He needed to find something that would let him be amused but none of that was around here he had no interest in fighting his brother until Sasuke could get strong enough to be any match for him .

( I'm sorry that was a short Chapter but the next one should be longer I hope anyway )


End file.
